Anata No Hada (Starshipping) 18
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: U.A. - One-shot de Judai & Yusei después de los acontecimientos de Paradox. Judai decide viajar al futuro para estar con Yusei. No hay mucho plot twist, más que yaoi explicito. 18. #Starshipping


Disclaimer: Los protagonistas son de Kazuki-sensei.

ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente contenido tiene yaoi explicito (chicoxchico + sexo), si no te gusta el género, sugiero que salgas enseguida de aquí.

.

Lo único que necesitaba Judai era explorar su piel. Tenía un momento con Yusei sentados los dos en la cama, mirándose fijo a los ojos.

Había viajado después de mucho tiempo al futuro para verle y dejarle claro sus sentimientos.

Y estaba fascinado con las curvas de los músculos, las marcas de su pecho fornido. Eran perfectas, y eso era solo lo que veía con su playera negra puesta. Judai dibujaba líneas imaginarias por cada lugar que deslizaba su dedo, pero no le bastaba solo con eso. Yusei tenía un sonrojo muy tierno en sus mejillas a medida que Judai rozaba la yema de su dedo por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Le daba vergüenza mostrarse, además de la timidez… jamás había estado con alguien en la cama. Le había pedido que se quitará los guantes, luego tomó sus manos para acariciarlas suavemente.

Quería más.

Lo beso dulcemente al principio mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos. Yusei tomó la cintura de su compañero y lo tiró hacia él, mientras lo acostaba encima suyo, Judai se sentó a horcajadas encima del bicolor. No aguanto las ganas, y le levantó la playera finalmente con movimientos torpes. Yusei vaciló al momento de quitársela, pero finalmente lo hizo, y el castaño se dio cuenta de éste gesto. Asique decidió tirar la chaqueta a la mierda, seguido de eso, su playera negra.

Judai observo fascinado el torso desnudo de Yusei. Observó cada parte, tenía cicatrices por algunos lugares cerca de su perfecto abdomen en las que deslizó nuevamente sus dedos por encima de manera delicada, mientras miraba a Yusei para ver si le molestaba. El bicolor jadeo un poco al sentir las delicadas manos del otro chico, se estremeció y le encantaba, ¿para qué mentir?

Se inclino para besar esas cicatrices que tanto le tentaban, quizá estaban cerradas, pero aun molestaban. Yusei había llevado sus manos al cabello de Judai y acariciaba cada hebra del peli castaño, la deslizo hacia su nuca, era demasiada excitación en medio de toda la catástrofe.

Judai se irguió y lentamente le desprendió el pantalón a Yusei, aunque sus movimientos siempre fueron mirando a su compañero para ver si él los aprobaba, pues tenía poco de estar ahí con él, y por ahí, Yusei se podría arrepentir, y no lo culpaba.

Judai y Yusei eran de diferentes tiempos, pero lo intentaban.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas al mismo tiempo que se deseaban con la mirada, entonces el bicolor accedió al pedido de su "algo" —porque aun no tenía un título formal.

Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Yusei fue ahora quién acorralo a Judai contra la cama, beso sus labios, beso su boca exigiendo más de él, jugo con su lengua, mordisqueo su labio inferior provocando suspiros en Judai al mismo tiempo que el chico enredaba sus brazos por el cuello de Yusei.

El bicolor acariciaba todas las partes de su compañero como podía, tratando de tocar lo más posible. Le bajo la bragueta de su pantalón y toco el miembro viril por debajo de su prenda intima, Judai se sonrojo violentamente provocando que Yusei se mordiera el labio con deseo.

Arrastro los pantalones hasta sacárselos y Yusei aprovecho para hacer lo mismo, se tiró encima del castaño para besarlo reclamando nuevamente su boca, revolviéndole el pelo, bajando su mano por debajo de su calzoncillo para tocar su pene.

Judai gimió e intuitivamente movió un poco la pelvis, Yusei deslizo la molesta prenda, y repaso atentamente cada parte de su miembro.

 _Había provocado excitación en Judai_.

Estaba un poco nervioso, asique solo hacía lo que le salía hacer en ese momento. Lo masturbo mientras provocaba gemidos en su compañero, y le fascinaba verlo disfrutar placenteramente.

Judai tomó fuertemente los cabellos de Yusei mientras disfrutaba. Finalmente, lo lamió, una, dos, tres veces.

Repitió, el cuerpo de Judai temblaba y parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Entonces el bicolor cumplió con sus exigencias: Le hizo una felatio lentamente y luego aumento la frecuencia de sus succiones.

Querían disfrutar, era cierto eso y se dejaban llevar. Yusei nunca lo había hecho, Judai no tenía experiencia tampoco, y los dos lo estaban experimentando. El castaño no aguantó más.

—Y-Yusei, por favor— le suplicó con el rostro sudado, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con los labios hinchados y con su cuello lleno de moratones—. Hazme el amor, te lo suplico.

No podía negarse a esa petición, Yusei estaba más que excitado, asique asintió a las suplicas de su pequeño amigo, se puso de pie y busco un condón— que por suerte siempre tenía algunos guardados, y luego agarró un tarro de vaselina.

—Espérame un poco Judai — le pidió sonrojado, la respuesta de Judai fue una risa.

Se lo coloco y finalmente, abrió las piernas de Judai, se fijo si estaba dilatado, paso un poco de vaselina por ahí y de a poco, empezó a introducir su pene por allí.

Al principio, el castaño gimió en parte de dolor y en parte de placer, y Yusei se sentía muy culpable, incluso le había preguntado si deseaba continuar o no, a lo que su compañero le pidió por favor que siguiese.

Cuando los dos alcanzaron el ritmo de las embestidas, se dejaron disfrutar, la razón los abandono por completo.

Jadean, se babeaban, se besaban, se tocaban.

Yusei masturbaba a Judai a medida que las embestidas iban en aumento, y lo único que podía oírse eran los gemidos de placer.

Y lo estaban logrando, estaban llegando juntos al punto de ebullición provocando jadeos, pellizcones en su piel, _mojadas y_ risas entre ellos.

La mezcla de emociones podía palparse en el aire, y ellos dos estaban satisfechos con eso, se sentían bien con ellos mismos y se querían.

Yusei se acostó al lado de Judai y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. Estaban demasiado sudados y cansados pero felices. Se rieron y se sonrojaron de todo.

—Te amo Yusei — declaró Judai con pequeños besos en la boca de su compañero. Era cierto que Judai llevaba al menos unos días allí con él, pero estaba decidido en su corazón.

—Yo también te amo Judai — le respondió Yusei mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Y era verdad, se amaban y por eso se necesitaban uno al otro, como fuera y de cualquier manera.

.

N/A: No me odien, hice lo que pude. Es la primera vez que escribo yaoi explicito.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
